


Game Over

by tsubame_17



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, si pongo la pareja sería spoiler
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey sueña con alguien... pero ¿con quién?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tu pierdes

"Todos lo días vuelvo a esta casa para poder verlo... Dentro de poco ya no tendré mas excusas y mis oportunidades de estar a solas con él se habrán acabado..."

\- ¡Hey, Joey!!- le dice Mokuba mientras lo agarra del brazo.

\- ¡OH! ¡Chibi!... Lo siento... creo que volví a perder- dijo casi con desgano...

\- Si no tienes ganas de jugar solo tienes que decírmelo... - Abriendo esos enormes ojos violetas casi pareciendo llorosos y con la voz temblándole, le dice - tampoco estas obligado a venir sino quieres.

Joey estira su mano y suavemente le acaricia su pelo, mientras lo mira con ternura.

\- Vengo porque quiero estar contigo, no porque sea una obligación... Quiero que pases un buen rato y, ya que estas, te distraes un poco de esta locura... -Le toma firmemente pero con suavidad de la barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos le dice- Solo hago las cosas que quiero y quiero estar aquí.

Mokuba se aparta lentamente cuando ve una sonrisa en los labios de Joey. Se levanta del suelo y dirigiéndose alegremente hacia la puerta le pregunta

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer? Hoy la cocinera hizo una torta de chocolate...

\- Por mi esta bien... cualquier cosa esta bien... Gracias!

Mientras Mokuba se pierde por el pasillo, Joey se levanta del suelo y se acomoda en uno de los sofás que hay en un rincón cerca de la ventana.

Realmente estaba muy cansado, había trabajado cerca de 30 horas seguidas en el hospital, sino fuera porque realmente le gustaba lo que hacia y porque necesitaba el dinero hace mucho que lo habría dejado. Ser enfermero no era lo que hubiese pensado que llegaría a ser pero era mas de lo que él creía que lograria hacer.  
Ya habían pasado varios años desde que toda la banda se había ido. Yugi estaba en EEUU estudiando para un doctorado. Tea estaba siempre de gira por todo el mundo como coreógrafa de algún cantante pop. Tristan estaba muy ocupado con sus carreras de motos como para poder verlo en los pocos momentos que él estaba libre.  
Nunca pensó que Mokuba, y Seto Kaiba por consecuencia, serian las dos únicas constantes de su vida junto con su padre y su hermana. Le parecía increíble, Mokuba había crecido, ya lo pasaba por mas de una cabeza, era incluso tan alto como su hermano, su figura se había estilizado y cada vez que lo veía se parecía mas a Seto, su forma de hablar, de caminar, incluso algunos gestos que tenia eran muy parecidos pero cuando estaban ellos dos a solas siempre se comportaba como el tierno chiquillo que conoció hacia casi 10 años.  
Ahora todo es un caos, sobre todo desde que Seto anunció su casamiento con Eiko Houjou. La prensa internacional los ha estado persiguiendo para obtener mas detalles de la exclusiva. No era raro, ya que no todos los días se casan dos personas tan importantes y tan distintas. Ella es conocida por sus grandes obras sociales y beneficencia, y él por ser el dueño, y presidente, de una de las compañías mas grandes del mundo.   
Mokuba lo había invitado a la cena donde anunciaron el enlace pero le pareció que estaría fuera de lugar, sin embargo en el primer momento en el que tuvo ocasión de cruzar unas palabras con Seto lo felicito. Por alguna razón se sentía molesto, no sabia por que pero se sentía cada vez mas desconcertado. Mokuba parecía muy incomodo por la nueva situación en la que se encontraba, y ya se había decidido, en realidad fue Seto quien decidió, que tendría que irse a Canadá a estudiar. Por eso, cada vez que podía, venia a estar con el pequeño Kaiba. 

"Si pudieras entenderlo... "

Miró alrededor. Los mandos del juego estaban tirados en el suelo al igual que unas revistas y unos libros, que eran las únicas cosas que estaban fuera de lugar. El televisor seguía prendido y en la pantalla solo se leía GAME OVER- YOU LOSE.

"GAME OVER... Sí, se acabo el juego..."

Se sentía adormilado y miro vagamente por la ventana. Ya estaba atardeciendo, hacia dos horas que estaba en la casa y pronto tendría que irse. Suspiro largamente.

De pronto, escuchó abrirse la puerta, y lo vio entrar muy seguro de si mismo. Joey quiso levantarse de su asiento pero no pudo y el otro no hizo nada por ayudarle.

\- Seria buena idea que me vaya... estoy cansado y a punto de quedarme dormido...

\- Shhhh...- le hizo interrumpió, acercándose lo suficiente como para ponerle el dedo sobre los labios.

\- No es bueno que me quede... - susurro casi suplicante.

Le recorrió los labios con el dedo muy suavemente, apenas rozándolos pero lo suficiente como para que Joey sintiera solo eso.  
Con delicadeza se sentó de costado sobre sus piernas, no muy cerca suyo, en realidad, prácticamente se podía caer y Joey, temiendo que esto pasara, lo sujeto por la cintura.  
Su labio inferior fue abierto con ternura y vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero mientras su cara se acercaba cada vez mas a la suya. Su cuerpo no le respondía, su respiración era cada vez mas agitada, y su corazón estaba muy acelerado. Pronto sintió la respiración calmada del otro sobre sus labios, la humedad de sus bocas le decía que todavía existía una distancia entre ellos. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, y eso le desesperaba. Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, quería tenerlo...  
De repente todo fue calidez. Esa distancia ya no existía y, por fin, pudo saborear a su tan ansiado amado.  
Dulce, suave, delicioso, cálido, excitante, tierno...  
Sintió una mano que le recorría el pecho. Estaba fría y se estremeció, reaccionando con el contacto.   
Se separaron por un instante.  
Estaba confundido por la abrupta separación pero su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y necesitaba sentirlo mas. Con su mano le acaricio el rostro y lo trajo de vuelta hacia él.  
Esta vez, el beso fue distinto.  
Caliente, húmedo, picante, apasionado, desesperado...  
Sentía como su boca se derretía con el contacto de esos labios. Su lengua lo buscaba ansiosamente.  
"Mas... Quiero mas" fue lo único coherente que pensó.  
Eso labios se fueron de repente y poco a poco empezaron a recorrerlo todo. Primero la oreja, luego el cuello hasta llegar a su hombre donde se detuvieron.  
Joey no podía decir nada, su cuerpo tenia vida propia y ahora mismo solo estaba esa boca y la piel que tocaba. De sus labios solo salían jadeos y al internar frenarlos solo logro lastimarse.  
Poco a poco volvió a sentirse solo. Lo miraba con detenimiento, como si fuese una obra de arte, estaba admirando.  
Claramente estaba extasiado... lo estuvo hasta cuando se dio cuenta que una gota roja empañaba su perfecta visión. Empezó a lamer el labio herido, sabia a dulce. Se notaba que también quería mas, y comenzó bajar nuevamente sus manos.  
Mientras descubría poco a poco la piel escondida por la camisa, le acaricio el pecho, besando, lamiendo, volviendo a acariciar. La hilera de botones llego a su fin. Pudo sentirlo. Estaba preso, quería salir pero todavía había tela interrumpiendo.   
* Clink * Clink * Sonó el cinturón al abrirse. Una mano caliente por fin logro llegar y lo acaricio.   
Ya no sentía el peso encima.  
Su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Los temblores lo recorrían completamente. Se sentía mareado. Lo necesitaba con locura, y no se hizo esperar.  
Esos labios, que habían recorrido todo el pecho, lo acariciaban, lo rozaban. Un beso en la punta. La lengua recorriendo toda su extensión. Estaba por llegar al clímax. Jadeaba... Gemía... Clamaba... Pero al fin con un hilo de voz logro llamarlo

-...ba.

Se despertó sobresaltado.

"¿Qué acabo de decir?"

Las cortinas ya estaban cerradas, y las luces prendidas.  
Mokuba estaba leyendo una revista en el suelo.

"¿Qué he dicho?"

Cuando se dio cuenta que Joey estaba despierto, Mokuba fue gateando hasta él, cruzó sus brazos en las rodillas de este y apoyando la cabeza le dijo

\- Si estas cansado no tendrías que haber venido, tendrías que haber ido a tu casa a dormir.

\- No. No tengo sueño...- dijo Joey haciendo pucherito.

\- Se supone que el niño soy yo, y no tu.

\- Ya no sos tan niño- le contesto reprendiéndolo-... y yo... bueno... estoy algo cansado.- Los enormes ojos del chico lo miraban desde abajo y parpadeaba lentamente, como si quisiera decirle algo. Desvió sus ojos hacia un lado, se sentía avergonzado de la posición que había adoptado su amigo.- Queda poco para que te vayas a Canadá, ¿no?

-... sip- suspiró el morocho.

\- Quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo... antes de que te vayas- dijo llegando casi a susurrarlo.

\- ¿Me extrañaras?

\- Por supuesto. Eres un gran amigo Chibi. Me sentiré bastante solo cuando no estes.

\- Siempre te queda mi...

\- ¡Ya! - dijo interrumpiéndolo.- Siempre me queda tu hermano...

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Mokuba se apoyo en las rodillas de Joey para levantarse pero no termino de hacerlo, se quedo pegado a su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

\- Te quiero... lo sabes, ¿no?- le dijo con la voz muy suave al oído.

Ahora era Joey quien lo miraba desde abajo sorprendido.  
Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Allí estaban los dos, abrazándose como si fuera lo ultimo que harían en su vida. Joey no replico a lo dicho por el chico, solo se dejo llevar por la calma que sentía en ese momento.

Pasos. Se escuchaba que alguien venia por el pasillo. Parecía apurado.

"¡Kaiba!"

Esos pasos lo trajo a la realidad de repente, allí estaba él, en el cuarto de juegos, abrazando a Mokuba por la cintura.

"Si nos encuentra así, no sé que seria capaz de hacerme... Esto no me lo perdonaría..."

\- Será mejor que me vaya. Tu hermano esta por venir y prefiero no encontrarme con él.- Dijo apurado y se levantó repentinamente, soltándose de él.

Mokuba estaba quieto en donde Joey lo había dejado, no impidió que se fuera corriendo por la puerta, solo se limito a mirar por entre las cortinas hacia fuera.

Un momento después, Seto hizo su aparición

\- ¿Ya se fue?- pregunto tranquilamente.

\- No entiendo porque se siguen llevando tan mal.- Fue la respuesta que dio el joven, mientras se acercaba a la ventana y descorría un poco las cortinas.

\- No lo soporto. Con solo verlo me dan ganas de pelear con él. Además no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con él.

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta donde estaba su hermano, se puso a su lado en la ventana y sostuvo las cortinas que Mokuba no había querido terminar de correr.

\- No sé que ves de bueno en él, no me explico como es que después de tanto tiempo sigas queriendo tener a tu lado alguien que no te beneficia en nada.

Ni siquiera se molesto en contestarle. Solo seguía observando.  
Desde la ventana se podía ver que el jardín estaba vagamente iluminado pero la figura de Joey corriendo por el sendero era muy clara.  
Mokuba miro a su hermano de reojo y con voz firme le dijo

\- Me voy mañana como acordamos.

\- Me alegra saber que eres un hombre de palabra- le contesto apoyándole la mano sobre el hombro.- Sé que ahora te parece difícil pero pronto te adaptaras a tu nuevo ambiente... Tus estudios son lo primero. No te olvides nunca de eso.- Seto sonaba mas como un padre que un hermano.

Canadá siempre había estado en sus planes de estudio para su hermano pero el hecho de que Mokuba hiciese todo lo posible por retrasarlo para él no tenia sentido. Fue poco después de que se comprometiera con Eiko cuando pareció tener interés en lo que se refería a sus estudios.

"¿Sentirá que lo abandono?"

Cuando estaba por empezar la Preparatoria habían hecho un trato. Si se graduaba como el mejor en su clase, lo dejaría ir a la Universidad donde quisiera pero, sino iría a Canadá como parte de su formación para ser el futuro presidente de la Kaiba Corp. Sin embargo, se había graduado con honores, había hecho todo a la perfección, y seguía sin decidirse. Fue recién una semana después del compromiso cuando le dijo que aceptaba la propuesta de ir a Canadá y que estudiaría medicina."Será por la influencia de ese estúpido de Wheeler" , se decía, "siempre le esta contando cosas de su trabajo" lo justificaba.

\- ¿Ya te despediste?- le preguntó, mientras veía como la sombra desaparecía. Mokuba no apartaba la vista de aquella sombra. 

\- Hermano...- le dijo dulcemente.- Prométeme que harás lo posible por cuidarlo.

\- ¿Cuidar? ¿A quién?

\- ¿Cuidaras de Joey por mí?

\- Yo no cuido mascotas abandonadas- contesto abruptamente.

\- Al menos... ¿le dirás que estoy bien si pregunta por mi?- Mokuba parecía desecho, algo lo estaba afectando y el no saber que era dejo inquieto a Seto, nunca lo había visto así.- ¿Al menos harías eso?...- Los grandes ojos violáceos estaban mirándolo fijamente, enrojecidos, a punto de llorar.

\- Moki... no me mires así- lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso en el pelo.- Yo haré lo que me pidas.

-Gracias, Seto- susurro hundiéndose entre los brazos de su hermano mientras lloraba.

"Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás"


	2. Yo gano

Joey se despertó abruptamente.  
Estaba completamente bañado en sudor. Toda la cama estaba revuelta y el pijama apenas había resistido el calor de su cuerpo.

"¡Otra vez!"

Se levanto pesadamente. Hacia semanas que se levantaba igual. Apenas podía dormir, y en los pocos momentos en que lo conseguía esos sueños lo asaltaban con presteza. El del día anterior lo había dejado preocupado, nunca eran sueños tan vividos pero le asustaba mas el hecho de que fantaseara tan cerca de él. Se sentía mal. Estaba mareado.

"Si Kaiba se entera ya me puedo dar por muerto..."

Tendría que darse una ducha.  
Anoche cuando volvió de la mansión, estaba muy agitado, y había corrido para llegar a casa.

"¿Qué me pasa?... Esto no puede ser real", se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba a la ducha.

"¿Cuando empezó todo esto?"

"..."

"¿Cerca del compromiso de Seto?"

"No. Fue antes..."

"... ¿antes?"

"Estas fantasías me están matando lentamente..."

"Ayer en su casa... se sintió tan real"

Sin darse cuenta empezó a jugar con su cuerpo, mientras recordaba.

"Esos labios tan suaves... "

"... Esas manos tan tiernas..."

Se quedo quieto.

\- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?!!!- grito a toda voz.

Apoyo sobre los azulejos un brazo a la altura de su cabeza y apoyo la cabeza sobre él. Se quedo así por un momento, dejando que el agua tibia cayera sobre su cuerpo.

"Esto no puede seguir así"

Salió de la ducha, y se cubrió apenas con la toalla. Intento no pensar en esas cosas y para eso dio vueltas en su habitación buscando su ropa.  
El pantalón vaquero, entre sus papeles del escritorio. La remera de estampado militar, en uno de los estantes del armario. Las medias, una a cada lado de la cama. La ropa interior, en un cajón. Tiro todo sobre la cama.

"Tendré que ordenar la habitación"

Se puso los calzoncillos, las medias y pantalón. Fue hasta el baño y se frente al espejo se dispuso a afeitarse. Se miro con detenimiento la cara.

"Tengo que dormir mas, tengo bolsas bajo los ojos..."

Se paso la crema y la espuma de afeitar.

"Podría ir al cine al ver alguna película..."

La hoja de la cuchilla paso por la cara.

"Debería invitar a Mokuba"

Un pequeño corte en la barbilla.  
Se limpio bien la cara y se curo la herida. Observo todo lo que el espejo le mostraba. El pelo estaba todavía mojado, sus ojos vidriosos, tenia ojeras, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados, el corte, el cuello...

"¿Qué es eso?"

Presto atención a lo que observaba. Justo en el nacimiento del cuello tenia una marca roja.

"¿Será una picadura?"

Se acerco mas al espejo para ver la mancha un poco mas cerca.

"Parece..."

"No. Será una picadura, siempre me destapo mientras duermo."

Fue a la habitación, con la mano acariciándose el cuello. Tocándose la marca. Se puso la remera.

"Por un momento creí que estaba viendo cosas"

Se paseo por la casa mirando todo lo que tenia para hacer. Estaba solo, su padre ya se había ido a trabajar. Lavar la ropa, limpiar su habitación, preparar la comida para la semana...   
Se detuvo frente un armario de la cocina y saco el chocolate en polvo. Quería desayunar. Tomo una taza y se lo preparo, lo calentó en el microondas. 

"Tengo que llamar a Mokuba, antes de que planee algo para la tarde..."

Puso la taza sobre la mesa y se sentó. La tomó con las dos manos y tras un largo suspiro dio un sorbo.

Dos brazos lo rodearon. Joey se asustó, no esperaba que nadie estuviera en la casa y su padre nunca lo hubiese abrazado.

\- ¿Tomando café?- preguntó el intruso.

\- ¡¿Tristan?!- gritó soltando la taza. 

\- El mismo.- Contesto divertido.

Lo soltó y se sentó tranquilamente en otra de las sillas. Agarro la taza y dio un trago.

\- ¿Qué es esto?... - dijo extrañado.- ¡Chocolate! ¿Desde cuando tomas esta cosa para desayunar?

\- ¿Tristan?- Joey estaba completamente sorprendido, abrumado, confundido.- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Cómo entraste?

\- La puerta estaba abierta... y vine porque el chibi me llamo y me dijo que tenias hoy el día libre- contesto mientras se preparaba un café como si estuviera en su propia casa.

\- ¿Mokuba te llamo?

\- Si. Estaba preocupado porque no sales lo suficiente y no quiere que ahora que se fue te quedes sin hacer nada en tu tiempo libre.

"Es cierto... se va."

\- Había pensado ir al cine, hoy a la tarde.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Y pensaba en llamar a Mokuba.

\- ¿A Mokuba?... Yo creí que ya se había ido. Me dijo que ya había hecho el equipaje y todo.

\- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Q-QUÉ???!!!

Joey salió corriendo hacia el teléfono.

\- ¡¡¡¿¿YA SE FUE??!!! ¿¿¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJO???

Marcó el número de los Kaiba de memoria. Tardaban en contestar, eso ya lo sabia, tenían que asegurarse que no era un indeseado. Le pareció que tardaban una eternidad.

\- [Mansión Kaiba, ¿qué desea señor Wheleer?]- Contesto el encargado de la casa.

\- Busco al señor Mokuba. Necesito hablarle. Es urgente.

\- Lo siento señor pero el joven señor no se encuentra en estos momento. Si desea dejarle un mensaje. 

\- ¿Ya ha salido su vuelo?- pregunto desesperado.

\- Lo desconozco señor. El señor salió temprano, es todo lo que puedo decirle.

\- ¿No sabe en cual nave de la empresa viaja?

\- No... Pero tengo entendido que el joven Kaiba no ira en una aeronave de la empresa, sino en un vuelo normal.

\- Gracias por la información.- Dijo después del colgar el teléfono.- ¡TRISTAN! LLEVAME AL AEROPUERTO. TENGO QUE IR A BUSCAR A MOKUBA.

Tristan estaba aturdido y sorprendido por la reacción que había provocado, no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero hizo lo que su amigo le pedía y salió a buscar su moto para partir cuando antes. Joey corrió por la casa en busca de su cazadora de cuero y del casco, y con ellos puestos alcanzo a Tristan. La moto estaba encendida. Se subió en ella. No hizo falta decirle nada, sabia que necesitaba llegar cuanto antes y tomo la autopista para llegar al aeropuerto.  
Diez minutos después estaban frente al mostrador pidiendo información, que no podían concretar. 

\- Lo siento señor. Sino me dice el vuelo no puede decirle desde que puerta sale.- Le decía una azafata con un tono monótono.

\- Si lo tuviera no estaría preguntándole- le replico Joey, bastante enojado.

\- ¡Joey, cálmate!- suplico Tristan.- Armar semejante escándalo no te servirá.

\- Tristan , es va... Tengo que verlo para despedirme. No sé cuando volverá.- Le dijo suplicando.

\- ¡Tristan Taylor? ¡El campeón de moto? ¡¡¡¿Ese Tristan?!!!- grito a toda voz la azafata. 

Un remolino de gente se acerco corriendo a él. Pronto lo separaron de Joey que estaba asombrado con la gran cantidad de gente que se reunió.  
Eso no lo ayudaba para nada. Toda esa gente no le diría donde salía el vuelo que buscaba.  
Lo dejo allí, firmando autógrafos y posando para las fotos que le pedían sus fans.  
Joey estaba apenado, no podía enojarse con su amigo por ser famoso, pero no sabia hacia donde ir. Solo se dirigió a un café a esperar por su amigo. 

"Ya se habrá ido..."

"¿Por qué no me lo habrá dicho?"

Pidió un café, solo por tener algo en la mesa.

"¿Qué haré ahora?"

Tristan venia corriendo por entre la gente, gritando

\- ¡JOEY! ¡SÉ DE DONDE SALE EL VUELO! ¡JOEY!

Se levanto de inmediato para ir hacia él, pero tuvo que volver para pagar el café. Tristan lo alcanzó

\- Sale por la puerta 23 A- le dijo agitado por la corrida.- Queda hacia allá.

Señalaba hacia la derecha, y no dudo un segundo en empezar a correr.

\- ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!- le grito mientras se alejaba.

Tristan lo vio irse, la gente otra vez lo había rodeado pidiéndole autógrafos y fotos. El estaba encantado con la muestra de cariño pero le hubiese gustado ir con su amigo.  
Joey corría guiado por los carteles.

"18, a la izquierda"

"20 a 25 a la derecha"

"22"

"23 derecha"

-[Vuelo MC 2348 con destino a Toronto, partirá dentro de 5 minutos]

"23 A. ¡AQUÍ ESTA!"

Ya no había gente en la sala. La puerta estaba cerrada.

"Llegue tarde..."

Se asomo a la gran vidriera que tenia de frente para ver el avión.

"Air Canadá"

Se apoyo sobre el vidrio, no lo podía creer estaba tan cerca y no podía verlo.

"¡Perdí!"

\- Señor Wheeler, por favor acompáñeme.

La voz era de un guardaespaldas, uno de los matones de los Kaiba. Joey agacho la cabeza y lo siguió. No estaba de humor para hacer frente a Seto pero podría tener algo importante que decirle. Lo llevo hasta el frente de una sala vip. 

"Solo podría ser Kaiba el que haría llamarme a una oficina."

\- Pase por aquí, por favor.

La puerta apenas se abrió. Un escritorio de frente, un sillón de dos cuerpos oscuro a un lado, las luces estaban apagadas y apenas se veía. Él estaba sentado detrás del escritorio hablando por teléfono.

"Trabajando como siempre"

\- Kaiba, no estoy de humor para verte. Di lo que quieras y me voy.

Seguía al teléfono y parecía no prestarle atención. No estaba para discusiones y estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Espero un momento y viendo que no hacia por dejar el teléfono decidió irse. Dio media vuelta y agarro el picaporte.

\- Me voy- sentencio.

Un par de brazos lo rodearon desde atrás. Sintió como se acercaban unos labios a su odio y suavemente le susurraron

\- ¿Todavía estas buscando a mi hermano?

Joey trago saliva.

\- ¡¿Mokuba?!

\- Iba a irme sin decirte nada... No puedo soportar estar tan cerca...

Joey se dio vuelta sin poder soltarse de él. Estaba desconcertado y no hizo por ocultarlo.

\- ¡¿Mokuba?!- fue lo único que logro decir, prácticamente tartamudeando.- No te ibas a...- Le saco el aliento cuando lo beso apasionadamente.

\- ... no quiero estar tan lejos...- Dijo volviendo a besarlo.

Su lengua lo buscaba desesperadamente. Podía sentir como ardía bajo sus brazos.  
Sus piernas se aflojaron y el joven lo sujeto firmemente.

\- No tendrías que haber venido a buscarme...- dijo alzándolo.- Ya no puedo esperar mas...

Lo apoyo sobre el sillón y volvió a besarlo.  
No pudo resistirse, Mokuba era mas fuerte de lo que creía y lo estaba dominando sin hacer esfuerzo.  
Las manos empezaron a recorrerlo entero. Pronto sintió en su espalda un dedo que le recorría toda la columna. Se arqueo y encontró el cuerpo cálido de Mokuba que lo frenaba.

\- Que sensible...- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Metió las manos bajo la remera. Con una mano lo traía hacia sí y mientras lo acariciaba. Joey temblaba bajo suyo, le gustaba sentir como reaccionaba.

\- Espere mas de cinco años por esto...

Le subió delicadamente la remera sin dejar de tocarlo.

Joey lo miro detalladamente.  
No sabia cuando se había convertido en un adulto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando había dejado de ser un niño. Ahí estaba, frente a él, un joven casi desconocido. Solo esos preciosos ojos violáceos le eran conocidos. El suave pelo azabache discurría entre sus dedos produciéndole cosquillas. La tersa piel apenas bronceada se dejaba ver entre la camisa.  
Su olor lo embriagaba.  
Su sabor lo extasiaba.  
El contacto con lo querido lo derretía.

Poco a poco, Mokuba, fue besando su torso.

\- Aquí esta mi marca...- acariciándole el nacimiento del cuello.- Ayer creía que te tenia entre mis brazos pero solo tenia un cuerpo...

Volvió a besar su marca. Joey gimió entre dientes. Lamió la piel y succiono.

\- Ahhhhhh- grito de dolor.

Se quedo sobre él sin moverse y poco a poco levanto la cabeza para verle de frente. Tenia miedo y su corazón estaba desbocado.

\- Basta, por favor... Te lo suplico... déjame ir...

\- Hoy viniste a mi así que no dejare que te vayas tan fácilmente.

Se sentía mareado, le dolía cada vez mas.

\- Chibi déjame- le ordenó intentando levantarse.- Tengo que irme.

\- ¡NO!- lo beso violentamente.

\- Ahhhhhh- volvió a gritar de dolor.- ¡Basta!

Mokuba lo miro intrigado. De repente se dio cuenta, sus ansias no le habían dejado ver que Joey ya estaba erecto. Bajo sus manos y agarro la cintura del pantalón y lo trajo mas hacia si, rozando su cuerpo contra el otro. Y se movió un poco, otro gemido de dolor.

\- ¿Lo necesitas?- pregunto picaramente mientras desabrochaba el pantalón.

\- ... mmm - no era capaz de articular palabra.

Abrió lentamente la bragueta para dejar al descubierto un gran bulto. Claramente se dibujaba el miembro en la tela. Solo lo rozo con las puntas de los dedos y la ropa se humedeció.

\- ¡Vaya!- dijo juguetonamente, mientras tiraba de la cinturilla de la ropa interior.- ¿Lo deseas?

Se relamió mientras bajaba casi automáticamente la ropa mirándolo a la cara.  
Se acerco al miembro erecto lentamente sin dejar de observar la reacción de Joey. Lo tomo con ternura entre sus dedos y le beso la punta. El cuerpo entero de su compañero tembló.   
Lo acaricio con ambas manos. Jugueteo con él. Su lengua lo recorría entero, de un extremo al otro, de atrás hacia delante, completamente.  
No quiso esperar para saborearlo y abrió la boca para tomarlo entero. Empezó a moverse mientras Joey acariciaba su pelo. Despacio. Rápido. La respiración agitada que lo acompañaba lo hacia perderse aun mas. Succionó enérgicamente. 

Éxtasis en estado puro.

Tragó. 

Apenas se relamió. Se limpio un poco con la mano 

\- Sabroso... 

Joey estaba demasiado atónito para reaccionar conscientemente a lo que le estaba sucediendo, solo disfrutaba.

Sintió calidez cuando la lengua lo acaricio pero se estremeció cuando uno de los dedos llego. 

“Uno”

\- Había pensado en abandonar la idea de tenerte...- le dijo al oído.

“Dos”

\- Sé que constantemente buscas a mi hermano en todos los rincones... y que yo no soy a quien deseas en sueños...

“Tres”

\- ... pero ahora serás solo mío.

Lentamente fue insertando su miembro, intentando no lastimarlo. Joey se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos para no gritar pero no pudo evitar que unos cuantos gemidos mezcla de dolor y placer salieran de sus labios.  
Comenzó a moverse y se dejo llevar por la pasión que lo embriagaba. Fue mas brusco de lo que quería pero el cuerpo del otro lo incentivaba a ello.  
Placer.  
No quería pero llego pronto al clímax cuando vio que los brazos de Joey se estiraban para atraerlo hacia él. Sus caras estaban muy cercas pero no lo dejo besarlo. Sin embargo contuvo la respiración cuando sintió esos labios cerca de su oído le susurraron

\- ... Uno no llama a su amante por su apellido cuando esta soñando...- Ahora era el joven el que gemía.- ... Uno tampoco lo hace cuando se esta despierto... Mokuba...

Se encontró solo en la habitación. Todo estaba a oscuras. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera había rastro de Mokuba. Se palpo el cuerpo y noto que no solo estaba vestido correctamente sino que también estaba limpio. Hizo por levantarse y a pesar de que le dolía poco a poco logro incorporarse. Miro por la habitación.

”Se fue...” 

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta el escritorio para ver si encontraba el teléfono. Quería hablar con Tristan porque seguramente estaría preocupado. Cuando estaba marcando vio que al lado del teléfono había un block de notas y una lapicera, parecía que había algo escrito.

Siento tener que irme  
Te amo  
Siempre tuyo  
Mokuba

 

Joey se sonrió y se dejo caer en el sillón. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número

\- ¿Tristan? ... Siento la tardanza... Te encuentro en el puesto de información dentro de 5 minutos.

Agarró el papel y lo guardo en el bolsillo.

“Yo pierdo...”

Se dirigió a la única entrada y salió cerrando muy despacio la puerta detrás de si. Respiro profundamente y suspiro

-... pero tu siempre ganas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR!!!
> 
> No es muy normal ver un Mokuba/Joey pero es lo que tienen los Kaiba, van perfectos con el cachorro :P


End file.
